doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Good Man Goes To War (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px A Good Man Goes To War ist die 240. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 32. Staffel. Achtung Spoileralarm! In der Episode löst sich das seit Episode 210 gehütete Geheimnis, wer River Song wirklich ist! Handlung left|thumb|220px|Die junge Mutter Irgendwann im 52. Jahrhundert auf dem Asteroid Demons Run: die vor einiger Zeit entführte Amy Pond hat unter strengster Bewachung von Madame Kovarian ein Mädchen zur Welt gebracht. Sie nennt sie Melody - und sie ist sich sicher, dass Rory kommen wird, um sie zu retten. thumb|220px|Rory hat überzeugende Argumente Zwanzig Tausend Lichtjahre entfernt: Auf dem Flag-Schiff der 12. Cyber-Legion wird ein Eindringlingsalarm gemeldet. Rory erscheint und fordert Auskunft darüber, wo sich seine Frau befindet. Er weiß, dass die Cybermen diesen Quadranten observieren und deshalb diese Information besitzen. Da die Schiffe der Legion nach und nach vom Doctor in die Luft gejagt werden, geben die Cybermen Rory den Aufenthaltsort von Amy. Auf Demons Run spricht sich unter den dort stationierten Soldaten der Neuen Kirche die Zerstörung der 12. Cyber-Legion herum. Außerdem sind Vertreter des Ordens der Kopflosen Mönche anwesend, über deren wahres Aussehen einige Soldaten spekulieren. Es ist ihnen strengstens verboten, mit den Mönchen zu kommunizieren. Während ein junger Soldat, den alle nur den Dicken nennen, als Novize zu den Mönchen gebracht wird, erfährt ein anderer, den alle nur den Dünnen nennen, dass eine junge Soldatin namens Lorna Bucket einst als Kind in den Gamma-Wäldern eine Begegnung mit dem Doctor hatte. left|thumb|220px|Eine alte Schuld wird eingefordert London, im Jahre 1888. Die verschleierte Madame Vastra kehrt in ihr Haus zurück und berichtet ihrem Hausmädchen Jenny, dass Jack the Ripper sein letztes Opfer gefordert hat. Sie ist Silurianerin und benötigt an diesem Abend kein Essen mehr, obwohl Jack etwas zäh war. Jenny informiert ihre Herrin darüber, dass ein gewisser Gegenstand angekommen sei. Vastra betritt das Wohnzimmer und erblickt die TARDIS. Sie weiß, dass nun eine alte Schuld eingefordert wird und trägt Jenny auf, ihre Koffer zu packen - und die Schwerter nicht zu vergessen. thumb|220px|Strax wird abgeholt Die Schlacht von Zaruthstra im Jahr 4037: Der Sohn der Präsidentin wurde schwer verletzt und man sucht nach einer Krankenschwester. Ein Sontaraner namens Strax nimmt sich des Jungen an und versorgt ihn. Offenbar tut er diesen Dienst als Buße. Als plötzlich die TARDIS auf dem Schlachtfeld materialisiert, weiß Strax, dass dieser Teil seiner Buße abgeleistet ist und begibt sich schnurstracks zur TARDIS. left|thumb|220px|River weigert sich, zu helfen Das Stormcage-Gefängnis im 52. Jahrhundert: River Song kehrt gerade von einem ihrer heimlichen Treffen mit dem Doctor zurück, als Rory vor ihr steht und sie bittet, bei der Befreiung Amys zu helfen. In ihrem Tagebuch erkennt sie, dass die Zeit der Schlacht von Demons Run gekommen ist, und sie vorerst nicht helfen kann. Auf Rorys Nachfrage verrät sie, dass diese Schlacht der größte Triumph des Doctors werden würde, aber auch seine dunkelste Stunde, und dass er erfahren würde, wer sie wirklich sei. thumb|220px|Auch Dorium hat offenbar Schulden thumb|220px|Kovarian will fliehen Gleichzeitig im Maldovarium. Kurz bevor er fliehen kann, wird Dorium Maldovar von Madame Kovarian und Colonel Manton aufgehalten. Sie wollen von ihm wissen, was er über die Pläne des Doctors weiß, da sie nun schon über einen Monat auf ihn warten. Dorium spekuliert, dass der Doctor mit Sicherheit eine Armee um sich scharrt, da viele ihm einen Gefallen schulden würden. Als Kovarian und der Colonel weg sind, kann Dorium abermals nicht fliehen, da die TARDIS erscheint. Auf Demons Run bereitet man sich derweil auf den Angriff des Doctors vor. Lorna Bucket begibt sich heimlich zu Amy und schenkt ihr ein Stück Stoff, auf dem sie den Namen von Melody in der Sprache ihres Volkes gestickt hat. left|thumb|220px|Der Doctor ist endlich aufgetaucht Colonel Manton präsentiert seinen Soldaten mit Erlaubnis des Päpstlichen Großrechners die wahre Gestalt der Kopflosen Mönche: ihnen wurden die Köpfe tatsächlich entfernt, da man sie so zu nichts überreden könne, sie so niemals Angst hätten. Als der Colonel einem weiteren Mönch die Kapuze abziehen will, entpuppt sich dieser als der Doctor, woraufhin alle anwesenden Truppen mit ihren Waffen auf ihn zielen. Da erlischt das Licht, wofür Vastra und Jenny in einem der Kontrollräume gesorgt haben. Als das Licht wieder an geht, ist der Doctor unter all den Mönchen nicht mehr zu erkennen. Einige Soldaten beginnen in ihrer Angst auf die Mönche zu schießen, woraufhin diese wiederum Soldaten töten. Colonel Manton gelingt es, die Kämpfer zu beruhigen, doch da erscheinen silurianische Krieger und Judoon, während die Kommunikationsanlage von einer Dalek-verbesserten Fliegerstaffel aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg beschossen wird. left|thumb|220px|Piraten helfen auch thumb|220px|Happy End für Familie Pond/Williams? Madame Kovarian macht sich derweil zur Flucht bereit und gibt den Befehl, Amys Tochter zu ihr zu bringen. Sie will, dass der Doctor an einen Sieg glaubt, während eine von ihr gestellte Falle zuschnappt. Während sie dies sagt, wird sie von Lorna Bucket belauscht. Bevor Kovarian mit Melody ihr Shuttle erreicht, erscheinen Rory sowie Captain Henry Avery und dessen Sohn, um sie von der Flucht abzuhalten. Rory bringt seine Tochter zu ihrer überglücklichen Mutter und die Truppen der Neuen Kirche und die Kopflosen Mönche ziehen ab - der Doctor hat offenbar gesiegt. Überglücklich holt der Doctor für Melody eine alte Wiege aus der TARDIS, die sich als seine eigene entpuppt. Dennoch weiß er noch immer nicht, warum man Amys Baby entführt hat und welcher Plan hinter all dem steckt. Er wird von Vastra in einen Computerkontrollraum gerufen, wo Dorium eine erstaunliche Entdeckung gemacht hat: Melody wurde seit ihrer Geburt ständig untersucht und man entdeckte in ihrer DNS auch Time Lord-Gene. Der Doctor hält dies für unmöglich, bis ihm klar wird, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich in der TARDIS gezeugt wurde, während diese sich im Flug, im Zeit-Vortex, befand. Vastra und Strax sind beunruhigt, da ihr Sieg etwas zu einfach war und gehen zu den anderen. Da meldet sich Madame Kovarian von einem unbekannten Ort per Videoübertragung und teilt dem Doctor mit, dass das Kind eine mächtige Waffe werden wird, die den Doctor zu vernichten vermag. thumb|220px|Melody ist bereits fort Strax hat Lorna Bucket entdeckt und bringt sie zu Amy und Rory. Sie berichtet, dass Madame Kovarian dem Doctor eine Falle gestellt hat und sein vermeintlicher Sieg gar keiner ist. In diesem Moment wird ein Kraftfeld um die TARDIS gelegt und von überall tauchen Kopflose Mönche auf, deren Lebenszeichen nicht erkannt wurden, da sie seit der Enthauptungen gar keine mehr aussenden. Dorium will mit den Mönchen verhandeln, bezahlt dies jedoch mit seinem Kopf. Rory, Vastra, Jenny, Strax und Lorna beginnen den fast aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Mönche, während der Doctor erkannt hat, dass Kovarian ihn abermals, auf die gleiche Art überlistet hat: in Amys Armen löst sich Melody in die milchige Flüssigkeit des Fleischs auf - das Kind wurde von Kovarian längst ausgetauscht. left|thumb|220px|Der Doctor erkennt, wer River ist Als der Doctor die anderen erreicht, sind die Mönche zwar besiegt, Strax ist jedoch schwer verletzt und Lorna Bucket stirbt in der Gewissheit, dem Doctor geholfen zu haben. Erst jetzt erscheint River Song und der Doctor fordert von ihr eine Erklärung. Vor allem dafür, wer sie sei. Gemeinsam geht sie mit ihm zu seiner alten Wiege, er schaut hinein und ihm wird klar, wer da vor ihm steht. thumb|220px|Die Wahrheit Überglücklich verspricht er Amy und Rory, ihre Tochter in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er bittet River, die Ponds, Vastra und Jenny nach Hause zu bringen und verschwindet mit der TARDIS. Wütend und mit vorgehaltener Waffe fordert Amy eine Erklärung von River. Sie zeigt Amy das von Lorna Bucket bestickte Tuch, das in der Wiege liegt und erklärt, dass die Übersetzungsmatrix der TARDIS lange braucht, um Schrift zu übersetzen. Auf dem Tuch steht Melody Ponds Name, doch in Lornas Sprache gibt es kein Wort für Teich (im englischen Pond) sondern nur für Fluss (im englischen River). River weiß, dass der Doctor Amys und Rorys Tochter finden wird - da sie selbst es ist. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben